This invention relates to a hybrid rocket system useful, for example, to propel a winged suborbital spacecraft, but not limited to that application. In contrast to solid-fuel and liquid-fuel rockets, a hybrid rocket motor uses both types of fuel. That is, a fluid oxidizer such as nitrous oxide (N2O) is used to burn a solid fuel. The oxidizer is held in a pressurized tank, and the solid fuel (such as HTPB, or hydroxyl-terminated polybutadiene) is cast on the inner walls of a hollow, and typically tubular combustion-chamber housing or motor extending rearwardly from the oxidizer tank, and terminating in a throat and nozzle. A pilot-controlled valve admits oxidizer to the housing, and an igniter (such as a spark or flame type) initiates combustion.
This invention is directed to two significant improvements. First, to a simplified method of securing and mounting the rocket to a spacecraft fuselage or associated structure; and second, to an integrated motor construction which sharply limits possible leakage paths for improved reliability and safety.